Toshiro's slice of ice
by Poke'ninja Alu
Summary: He was just a normal shinigami on a mission. Facing off of a tougher hollow than most, he discovers something completely out of his world. He meets Inyuasha and after that, the shikon jewel binds him into the body of Kagome! but that's not the only one.
1. Chapter 1 My name is Toshiro

Damn, he thought, Damn it all Rangiku! He groaned as he folded his now Hot Pink underwear. That's what I get for letting that big breasted woman do my laundry, he groaned to himself. I shouldn't be the one doing the laundry; it's a woman's job, not a man's. He'd been out on another late mission in the world of the living, due to a recent unnaturally high rise in hollow detection and Rangiku was left in charge of the Squad 10 base.

Oh well… he thought to himself, at least I get a break from fighting those foul beings. He began humming to himself when all of a sudden, a girl called out to him.

"Lil' Shiro!" he heard his name being called.

He cringed, and tried to ignore her. Her brown eyes widened when she saw his underwear. His face turned maroon as he tried to stuff his underwear in the deep depths of the laundry basket.

"Lil' Shiro… are those…. PINK!" she cracked up laughing.

"Not now Momo!" he mumbled embarrassed. She grinned and began giggling much to his annoyance. Hyōrinmaru tried to stifle a low rumbling snort but Toshiro sensed it, and this pissed him off more. The room dropped 20 degrees Celsius.

"Momo! Come on! Stop laughing at me!" he growled.

"I can't help it, you're just so… funny!" she giggled.

"Momo, what's the real reason you came?" Toshiro asked trying to tone his voice down.

Momo's happy look slid off her face like melted butter, and it was replaced with a look that looked like sour marmalade. "You've been assigned to Sector 446 in the Human world… this hollow… it's not like any we've ever seen…Byakuya Kuchiki asked me to tell you because he got called to another sector…" she explained.

"Oh…" Toshiro's voice echoed.

"It's going to be dangerous… Toshi…" Momo said quietly.

"I know… isn't it always?" Toshiro replied dryly. Momo looked at him seriously, then she did the unexpected. She walked over to him solemnly, and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch or pull away. She looked into his icy eyes which seemed to melt into two little ponds in her warm gaze. She took a few deep breaths; sometimes she'd do this when she was having a serious talk moment. "Toshiro… " she began.

"I know already," Toshiro said, brushing her hand off of his shoulder, "I'll be careful."

"Yeah, be sure to not rush into things, don't let your anger control your actions, and … "

"… Yes?... " Toshiro asked, and his heart started to beat a little faster. She was fidgeting, and he wondered what it was she was trying to tell him. He'd been child hood friends with her since they were little, but for a while, he felt like he wanted to be more than friends. He hadn't told her because he wasn't sure about his own feelings. There was also the problem labeled Aizen, who she still had a huge crush on. It was so unbearablely hard to not go off and slit his head right off, mainly because it would devastate Momo. He didn't want to do anything to hurt her, he wanted to be the one to protect her.

The irony of it all being that in order to protect her he couldn't do anything to the man that had hurt her. She'd taken two years to recover. By then Aizen had once again slipped through the Soul Society's best defenses, it was remarkable. A remarkably annoying cockroach, Toshiro thought to himself biting his lip slightly.

"Toshiro…"

"Yeah?"

"…Don't forget…" she said slowly.

"Forget to act cool? Don't worry, I won't loose my cool air around the hollow." Toshiro said, attempting to smile, although it felt like having a botoux. He didn't want to fight any more shitty hollows. He'd had enough. He just wanted a short break, some time to spend with Momo, and to train and just… chill.

Ok, I really need to stop making puns about my element… he thought to himself slightly exasperated. She was so close… he could smell her perfume, a nice lavender…. Realizing he was leaning to close he hastily used Zenpo to quickly step away from her.

"Little Shiro?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! I just remembered, I need to tell Rangiku something before I leave Soul Society, so I'll see you later! Jannah." Toshiro said, hastily.

"Wait! Toshiro!" she said urgently.

He paused, and looked at her tentatively. "Yes, what is it?" he said impatiently.

"You forgot something…" she said.

"I did?" he asked questioningly. I don't think I did, he thought to himself.

"Yes… you forgot you're… Hot Pink!" and she grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm leaving." Toshiro said annoyed again, and he turned and disappeared.

Women… so annoying! He thought to himself. He was on the fifth roof from his bases lodgings, and he had by then burned all the anger he felt at Momo away. He couldn't stay mad at her, but still… he wished she'd be little more sensitive to his feelings. Oh great… he groaned, now I sound like a woman.

He felt something rubbing against his legs and he looked down to see a black cat with golden eyes rubbing itself around his legs. "Should I feel disturbed?" he asked the cat.

The cat grinned, and a masculine voice came out, " Meow. I'm a cat. Meow. I'm an ordinary cat."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Yuroichi…" he said, jumping away. "I'm busy, please go away."

"Is that any way to talk to your wise and older elder?" she purred in her masculine voice.

Toshiro ignored her and hopped onto the next roof. He looked back and saw that she was no longer present, but when he turned around, there she was, rolling around on her back on the orange tiled roof. "What are you doing…" he asked, bristling.

"Nothing strange if that's what you're thinking…" Yuroichi purred while wriggling her whole body into an S.

"I don't have time for this…" Toshiro groaned.

"Your impatience proves you're still a child," Yuroichi pointed out.

"I am NOT a kid!" Toshiro replied hotly, glaring at her.

"Sure you are, it's Puuurfectly normal at your age. How old are you now? A little older than a dino but a little younger than a baby?" she mused.

"I don't have time to listen to your mind games… " he snapped, and disappeared before she could comment. She sat on her haunches, tail swishing lightly back and forth. "Too bad…" she meowed, "I was supposed to tell him he's going to sector 447 instead… Kids these days…go so fast they can't see what's right in front of their nose. Then again… some learn better from experience…"

With that, she stretched, hopped off the roof, and trotted on her way.


	2. Chapter 2 Toshiro meets Dog

Toshiro ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Shit! He thought desperately. He agilely leapt out of the way just as a giant iced hand came smashing down next to where he'd been seconds before. This hollow is a lot tougher than I thought… even with Hyōrinmaru it is a tough match.

"Groaaaaar!" it roared at him.

I shouldn't have to use Bankai right now, but I will let it have a little taste of my power so that it knows its place! Toshiro thought determinedly. Toshiro clenched his teeth, exclaiming "Hyōryū!" and the ice dragon's wings seeped and attached to Toshiro's back, and the frosty blue glittered like a kaleidoscope diamond and was harder than steel. Toshiro's resolve was absolute. He refused to lose. He'd recently developed a technique that was a mini Bankai version of his actual Bonkai,

"Alright…. It's time to end this little farce!" Toshiro exclaimed. He'd managed to encase one of the hollow's hands in solid ice, but that put him at a disadvantage because he'd underestimated this hollow's spiritual strength.

That was a deadly mistake.

The hollow was twelve feet tall and approximately over 5000 lbs. It's mask covered its whole face, and had two literally bone ears that were four feet long and stood straight up to the farther sides of its head. It was a dark brown color and had a tail which was different from any other hollow Toshiro had ever fought against. The tail's tip looked like a spade symbol from cards, and was as thick as Toshiro's own head. Its eye sockets where three times the size of it's already bigger than his head nostrils.

It roared again, sending shock waves that nearly blasted Toshiro back. Damn it! He thought angrily, why is this hollow so hard to beat! I just need to focus better.. that's all! He thought to himself reassuringly. It was my own fault for being careless, but, in the end I'll still win!

His ice dragon wings synchronized with his heart beat and he was able to dodge the hollow's advances with its now frozen club-like fist.

Toshiro roared another command and icicle particles began to surround and revolve around him faster and faster.

"_Ryūsenka-_ "dragon hail flower!"

The icicle particles all aligned, and then shot down repetitively at the hollow who bellowed its contempt and smashed over half in a split second.

Toshiro was stunned. This was the first time that that had ever happened. There's no way! He thought stunned.

"Once more!" he exclaimed, not letting his emotions control his actions. The particles rotated even faster than before, until they were a blur of light and ice, and then they shot down like lightning impaling the giant hollow. It roared in agony, as its arms were torn off and the blood gushed from the sockets.

The particles implanted themselves in its legs, thighs, before Toshiro could aim for its head and neck, it opened its mouth and Toshiro's eyes widened at what was in it.

_A human soul!_

That civilian! Toshiro thought completely caught off guard. Normally the hollows would devour human souls that hadn't been turned into hollows or hadn't been sent to Soul Society, and they would gain their spiritual power from it. But this hollow… Toshiro's face became set in a poker face. Well, this is an interesting turn of events, he thought grimly. Now he couldn't just destroy the hollow because he may harm the human soul whose chain in his chest still had a good 10 links.

He had the strangest clothing on that Toshiro could have ever imagined. He had long silver hair, and wore a red robe with long sleeves. Toshiro was still at a safe distance from the now slow paced hollow, but he could've sworn this spirit… had cat ears?

He was about to go in to save him regardless when the soul suddenly opened its eyes, and shouted, "AHA! Now's my chance to escape!** Hijin Kesso- blades of blood!** " and Toshiro watched in disbelief as this guy put a hand onto his shoulder, and then brought the hand covered in his blood crashing down inside the hollow's mouth. The blood lit up and literally tore right through the hollow's mouth. It screamed in agony and clamped its mouth shut, but instead spit out the soul because now its mouth was full of its blood and that soul's from its attack.

What the hell is he? Toshiro wondered in shock and amazement.

He was startled when the soul looked at him and spoke in a condescending tone. "YO! You gonna help me kid or just stand there gaping like an idiot!"

Toshiro's vein twitched. "I AM NOT A KID!" he yelled angrily. He became pissed when the soul rolled its eyes at him.

"Yeah whatever, just lend me that sword of yours." He commanded, dodging the hollow on the ground while it tried to smash him.

"The hell! No fucking way you're getting MY sword!" Toshiro yelled angrily.

The hollow roared and before the obnoxious soul could get out of the way, he was hit in the side. Hard. He collapsed on the spot, and one of his chain links, began eating away at the others. "Not this shit again!" he complained.

Toshiro had to wonder why that was the biggest concern at the moment, and not the fact that that hollow was about to stomp him. My turn now, he thought dryly.

"Hyōryū Senbi- Ice dragon swirling tail!" he swung his sword in a linear direction and created overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. It descended and wrapped itself around the hollow, squeezing in like a giant serpent; with sharp ice edges. The hollow roared in pain, and its hatred sent a shiver down Toshiro's pine. With a flick of his wrist, the job was done. The hollow faded into dust.

"That's incredible!" the soul said in awe.

Toshiro was still pissed, but some of his anger subsided at this un-predicted compliment. He landed on the ground, and then sheathed his sword. His wings disappeared into a mist.

"What is your name, soul?" Toshiro asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The soul responded.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Soul Reaper, Captain of the tenth division." He responded coolly.

"Captain? Of what? You mean there are more kids running around with swords? Isn't that dangerous for mortals like you?" the soul said rudely.

"I beg your pardon," Toshiro said, trying not get angry.

"Is that white hair even natural?" the soul asked bluntly.

"I could say the same for your silver hair." Toshiro said evenly.

"Your eyes match your personality," the soul responded swiftly.

"Yeah, can't say the same for yours. You're not exactly gold." Retorted Toshiro.

"Look kid, it was fun playing Shinigami with you, but now I got to get back to

where I'm from." The soul said dismissively.

Toshiro's vein throbbed from anger. He was surprised this fool couldn't see how mad

he was at the ungrateful asshole. "And who was it that saved your ass? Hm? I'll also have you know, I'm over a hundred years old!"

The soul yawned. "Really now? You sure don't act it. I'm over a hundred years old, and you don't see me being rude."

Toshiro was angry, but this piece of information caught his interest. "You're… over a 100 yrs. old?"

"And counting. I was looking for a friend of mine… a girl… and I ended up in a fight with some whack job demon I've never seen before." The soul said looking around himself at the surrounding park they were located.

"Demon? We don't have demons." Toshiro said annoyed.

The soul looked at him incredulously. "Hello!" he said pissed, "Do you _not _see my demon ears? Did you miss the memo where I kicked ass from inside that demon's smelly mouth. I never knew that human breath mints would save my life."

"That demon of yours is actually called a hollow. A hollow is a spirit that hasn't crossed over and has become bad. It's my job as a soul reaper to destroy these monsters. But what I'm curious about, is how you're related to all this. You're not a hollow, your soul link isn't all gone yet." While Toshiro was talking, Inyuasha had bent down and began sniffing the ground, almost like a… dog?

"My what what and the what now?" he said in a uncaring tone.

Toshiro decided to enlighten him, "You're soul link will eat each other out, and after that happens, you'll have a hole in your chest and basically turn into a hollow. Since you're no shinigami, and I don't know what you are yet-"

"I'm a demon, you dumbass. Did I not make that clear?" he rolled his eyes haughtily.

Toshiro was gonna comment on that with his sword, but suddenly a girl's voice carried over. "Inyuasha! Where are you? Inyuasha!" she had black hair, and brown insightful eyes. She was wearing a school uniform that was white with a green collar and knee length skirt.

The obnoxious soul, who Toshiro presumed was Inyuasha, called back. "Kagome! It took you long enough but I'll forgive you because I'm just glad to see you're safe."

She continued to look around worriedly.

"HELLO!" Inyuasha's tone became a mix of annoyed and panicky.

"I already told you, you're dead." Said Toshiro.

"Is that a threat?" growled Inyuasha.

"No, you …cod. Listen here, you, cannot return to the world of the living. I don't care what you are, but all the same, you're dead. Not alive, therefore, I can send you on your way, or you can stay here and rot."

"Wow, you're cold." Inyuasha snapped. "I have to return to my world. I can't be dead."

"Idiot, you can't. You're dead!" Toshiro seethed.

"Fine wise ass, fix it then! So I can leave! And do it fast, I haven't got all day." Inyuasha growled impatiently.

Toshiro tried to count to five in his head. The only consoling thought he could think of was seeing this guy get eaten. Then he turned, and he walked away. He only got a couple of feet when he suddenly felt a funny sensation in his arms. He looked back in the direction he'd left, and saw half of a pink jewel glowing and sparkling, and then his legs began to feel heavy. Before he could react, or call out, he was pitched into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 Alli or Foe?

He felt weightless. His head was throbbing, and he felt nauseas. He groaned as he began to awaken. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in a forest. His head felt heavy, and he groaned as he sat up. He felt groggy, and he shook his head, letting his long black hair fall around his shoulders, not that he noticed right away. He felt cold and his lower half felt oddly windy. He looked down, and then yelled out in surprise, "What the FUCK!" He stumbled to his feet, but they weren't his. He was wearing that girl's school uniform. What's happened to me! He thought panicking. What was that girl's name?... Karome? Karame?... Kagome! He recalled.

Why the hell am I not in my body? Better yet, why the hell am I in a girl's body? Toshiro felt humiliated. Well, I guess worst case scenario would be I'd end up a hollow's lunch… he tried to think optimistically, but when that failed he decided to do the next best thing. Go slice stuff. One problem arose though; his sword was gone.

Great, he thought groaning, just what I need… he heard a rustling to his left, and he quickly dashed to a giant winding willow tree. Damn, if only I could climb this tree… this stupid skirt… he groaned. He quickly hid and peered discreetly around the tree trunk.

"Jokin, look! This place is perfect for a picnic! Master Sesshomaru will be so pleased." A young girl's voice exclaimed happily.

Toshiro was surprised at how young she was; brown eyes, messy long black hair, probably eight years old. What startled him the most though, was what was with her.

A small green goblin was holding a twofaced staff and was in what appeared to be small brown and black robes and wearing a little black cap. He was complaining in an annoying little high voice. "Lady Rin, You're inconveniencing the great Lord Sesshomaru, he is far too busy to have a picnic!" he would have continued talking probably, but a shadow loomed over him.

Toshiro's eyes widened. He felt a strange power coming from who he puzzled together to be Lord Sesshomaru. He had golden eyes, like that Inyuasha. His hair was a white color and he seemed to be missing a whole arm. In a calm voice, sounding like water freezing over, Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Who's inconveniencing whom? You're inconveniencing me by delaying our lunch."

Toshiro noticed that to all but Rin, Sesshomaru held a faint almost human like glint in his deep set cold golden eyes. "Yay! M'Lord, lunch will be ready shortly!" she said happily. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she tugged on his eloquently designed robes, "Can we invite Kagome to eat with us?"

The little green goblin began to sputter, "Wh-WHAT! Kagome's here!"

Sesshomoru merely twitched slightly, but he looked in the direction of the tree where Toshiro now flattened himself against the uncomfortable tree bark, wishing nothing more than to just disappear.

"Is that so?..." he said quietly, his voice trailing off. He tapped one of the two swords he had tied to his waist and Toshiro gulped. In a normal situation he would've been able to fight, but … not like this. "You may as well come out, Kagome, or don't tell me… that stupid mutt Inyuasha is here too?"

Toshiro didn't know who these beings were, but, he could tell that Sesshomaru didn't like Inyuasha either. "I wouldn't be caught dead with that insufferable fool." Toshiro snapped before he realized his mistake.

There was a moment of silence.

"Is that so?...Interesting… care to explain why while Rin serves us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have more pressing matters. For instance, who are you, and where am I?" Toshiro asked annoyed.

Sesshomaru was silent. Toshiro knew that he sounded out of her character, but he wasn't her. He was a man, not a woman. He was trapped in this woman's body and didn't have a clue on how to get out of it. He needed someone who knew the answers to all of his questions. This wasn't his world. That much was certain, and Toshiro wasn't stupid enough to go wandering off hoping to find a Soul Society that didn't exist in the nomadic world he was in. This guy…. He looked smart. Toshiro thought he needed protection until he could find a portal and get his own body back. He hoped that the girl wasn't in his body by any chance, but for now he had no way of knowing. Maybe this guy could help him return to his world!

"Rin, go with Jokin in search of food. I'll keep our guest occupied. " Said Sesshomaru, and Toshiro felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up slightly in defense. "There's no point in trying to run away… but I think you already know that."

Toshiro's heart sank. He numbly walked out and Sesshomaru stared him down. "Go on. Sit."

It wasn't a choice, it was a command, and so Toshiro smartly abided and sat down on the grass on his knees, smoothing out the skirt which had a few wrinkles. Oh great… now I'm even forced to sit like a girl… how can girls wear such short skirts? What a pain in the ass… he complained in his head. His chest also felt funny, and that's when he realized girls have breasts…so then that meant he did too right now… his face turned completely red. He looked at the ground wanting to die.

Sesshomaru was gazing at Toshiro/Kagome's fidgeting form, whose cheeks had become bright red. Isn't this an interesting development… Sesshomaru mused. "Relax girl, I'm not going to kill you …yet."

"That's reassuring…" Toshiro snapped at him. He was very pissed and humiliated at his predicament.

Sesshomaru's eyes were making Toshiro feel challenged, so he chose to stare straight back into his. They both held this intense gaze, neither wanted to blink and lose to the other. "You've never gazed at me so seriously before woman." Sesshomaru commented. "This is… very peculiar on your part…"

"You started staring first." Toshiro deflected. His response seemed to merely amuse this strange guy, who seemed incapable of smiling.

"You act as though…we've never met before…" Sesshomaru said, twirling some of his hair around his finger absently.

"Maybe that's because I'm not who you think I am." Toshiro said, his heart beating a little faster.

"You said, You didn't know what world this was… While you were off dog-sitting that mangy mutt brother of mine, did you perhaps lose your memory?" inquired Sesshomaru.

Toshiro had no idea what this guy's relationship was with that obnoxious guy, or the girl whose body he was currently inhabiting, but he figured that since he hated his brother, it wasn't a very good relationship. Toshiro had to think fast though, considering his situation. Should I act like I am her with memory loss or should I come clean and tell him who I am and see if he'll help me? I need answers, and I need them now he thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Who am I?

Sesshomaru's gaze made Toshiro feel more uncomfortable then he already felt about being in a girl's body in a strange world full of demons. He wondered if he should tell this demon who he really was, and see if he could get help, or if he should pretend to be her and gather more information. He already knew how she sounded like, since he'd seen her right before that strange jewel turned his whole life upside down.

The problem with telling this guy about himself was that, he didn't know if he could trust him. But, he could be a vital piece to his solution, and Toshiro was willing to take the risk, if it meant getting out of this woman's body as soon as possible.

Toshiro clenched his hands and closed his eyes. He made his decision.

"I am not lying… I really am not…Kagome." He started slowly.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked, genuinely interested. His white eyebrows raised, and Toshiro felt like he didn't believe him. I wouldn't believe myself in this get up, Toshiro thought to himself; groaning in his head. Of course this was far-fetched. Maybe I was meant to meet this guy, Toshiro reasoned, that would explain why he was conveniently in the area. Or maybe I'm just shortening my life span… he thought on a more pessimistic note.

"Then… who are you?" he asked Toshiro.

"My name is captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division in Soul Society. I have been placed in this woman's body by a small half formed pink sparkling jewel. I … encountered that fool Inyuasha and saved him. I didn't realize what an ass he was until it was too late." Toshiro said, grimly.

"What was that foolish mutt doing?" Sesshomaru muttered to himself. "What makes you so sure it was the Shikon jewel that did this?" he asked calmly.

Toshiro was surprised. He thought that no matter who it was, that if they heard that he was from a different world, that they would freak. Or just kill him. Or freak out and then kill him; not like he could stop them in this pathetic body. "Shikon?... so that's its name…" he said.

Sesshomaru's gaze intensified, and he stood up. Toshiro automatically tensed up, as Sesshomaru walked closer to him. "K-keep your distance!" Toshiro stammered. His heart was beating fast, but his limbs turned to jelly. Shit, he thought as his heart beat in his ears. Stupid woman's hormones, he complained. So this is how girls act when they hit puberty…. Damn it why me? He complained. His mind, but it was her body. Sesshomaru stared into Toshiro's eyes, and Toshiro kept thinking, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK.

"So…" he started slowly, "Is Toshiro a boy's name?"

Toshiro was totally thrown off guard. "The hell? Of course it IS!" he snapped.

"Oh." Sesshomaru snickered, "Toshira seems more fitting…"

Toshiro snapped. He lashed out at Sesshomaru who caught his flying fist in less than a heart beat. He smiled sneakily. "I was right… you are interesting." Toshiro's face blushed from embarrassment. Sesshomaru paused and then pinned Toshiro to the ground.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!" Toshiro stammered angrily trying to control the annoying woman's hormones. It was hard with a demon on top of him. Sure form a girl's point of view this Sesshomaru would pass for sexy or whatever, but Toshiro wasn't a girl!

"You really are an interesting woman… quite an interesting lie you've come up with…" Sesshomaru said velvety.

"The FUCK. I AM NOT KAGOME!" Toshiro yelled, and he punched Sesshomaru in the face.

Sesshomaru was stunned for only a half second, and then the next thing Toshiro knew, Sesshomaru had him pinned tighter than before. "Hm… wonder if that mutt will come sniffing around here for his girl… " he said, leaning close to Toshiro's ear. Toshiro glared at him venomously.

"I am not lying." He growled.

Sesshomaru touched Toshiro's neck, and a jolt of electricity shot through his body. Sesshomaru traced his finger to a small necklace around his neck that Toshiro failed to notice at first. It held the Shikon jewel. "This is the jewel that you said changed you… is it not?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"Yes it is, now please get the HELL off of me, or so help me I will fucking send you to an early grave!" Toshiro seethed.

"I've decided….you're not Kagome." Said Sesshomaru, allowing Toshiro to scramble away from his grasp.

"No shit." Toshiro growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called out the little girl called Rin. She came back and in her arms she had berries and fruit. Jokin came in tow with some berries as well, but he was huffing and weazing and complaining. "Rin really now, so much… and we still have to get more…"

Sesshomaru got up, and walked towards Rin. "Here you are, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, smiling this radiant innocent look as she looked at him with affection and adoration. Toshiro clenched his teeth. Nothing adoring about that guy. That was for sure.

"Jokin, come and help me pick more berries, let Rin take a break." Sesshomaru said silkily. As they were walking away, Jokin was complaining.

"M'Lord, I could never ask you to do such a tedious task as picking food. With your hands, they should not be dirtied with the mere-"

"Jokin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Shut up and help me pick the damn berries."

They were too far away for Rin to hear, but Toshiro's hearing was excellent since he was highly trained in all senses. He snorted.

"Lord Sesshomaru acts tough, but he's really nice." She said happily.

Yeah well, he hasn't tried to top you yet… Toshiro thought grumpily.

"Kagome… are you hungry?" she asked, offering some berries.

"No… no thanks." Toshiro shook his head. "Rin… was it? What… kind of creatures do you have in your world?" he asked casually.

Rin looked at him curiously. "Normal animals, but we also have demons. But not all demons are bad, just look at Lord Sesshomaru."

Oh yah… he's a great example… Toshiro thought sarcastically. "Right right… do you know anything about this …Shikon jewel?"

"I know that demons want it because it'll make them more powerful… but it only has brought pain to those who encounter it…" she said. "Kagome. Are you sure you're alright? You look like you've just been through a bad experience…"

I am… I'm living it… he wanted to say, but instead he shook his head. He tried to smile, and said, "It's just a… off day I guess…."

Rin grinned. "I get it, you're on your period." She said smiling understandedly. "I know what it's like to talk to someone when they're on their period… they're kinda annoyed and get mad easily."

Toshiro decided not to deter her from her reasoning. "Do you know what the Shikon jewel does exactly?" he asked Rin.

"No…. I just know that it makes the demon stronger. Not even with the full jewel. Just a shard will make even a small demon powerful…" she responded. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need the jewel, cuz he's the strongest demon ever! He's brave and kind and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, he's a demon saint." Toshiro said, cutting her off. He wasn't sure he wanted this guy's help anymore… but he had no other connection in this world. He shuddered. Finding answers was not worth the sexual harassment. He decided he'd find someone more reliable. He didn't know who yet.

"Rin, I need to go find Inyuasha, please tell your … friends that I'm sorry I can't stay longer." Toshiro said, trying to hopefully pass for Kagome.

"Ok. See you around Kagome." Rin said, smiling.

Yeah… Not… Toshiro ran in the woods, getting as far away as he could from that Sesshomaru. He really wanted to change out of a skirt, but what would he change into? He figured he'd worry about that once he got to a human town, or village. He guessed that he was in the country considering that everywhere around him was farmland. No city buildings in site. He managed to come across a village and he thought, first I need to get some information, and then, I need to change. He slowed to a walk and entered the village.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Kagome!" and Toshiro groaned. Oh no….

"Kagome! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! You picked a helluva horrible time to go missing!" Inyuasha yapped annoyed. Toshiro did not have time to deal with him. He noticed the soul links were gone, and no hole in his chest. Great… the Shikon jewel must've brought him back to his world…. but it brought me along for the ride…. He thought glumly.

"You idiot! You didn't see me when we were in that city! And then I met this obnoxious shinigami kid, I mean, he was ten and he had a sword that shot ice. That was made OF ice." Inyuasha was complaining. A vein in Toshiro's forehead twitched. Inyuasha thinks I'm Kagome… I can use that to my advantage… he finally decided.

"Kagome! There you are!" a small little peculiar blonde creature said happily. It had big green fox eyes, and a big bushy blonde tail and hair. " Shippo! Where is everyone?" Inyuasha asked impatiently. "Everyone is with Lady Kyate." Shippo responded. Inyuasha growled, "Well come on Kagome! We haven't got all day!"

"Tell him to SIT Kagome!" Shippo said, glaring. "That's no way for him to treat you!"

Toshiro didn't think telling him to sit would change him… but he decided it couldn't hurt anyone to say it. "Shippo, it's alright." He said, in his best Kagome impression. "I know that violence is never the answer, and it should only be a last resort…" Inyuasha nodded agreeingly.

"..But then again, it's not like I listen to that crap. SIT!" he yelled. To his amazement Inyuasha's necklace glowed and then a split second later, his face was smashed into the ground. Oooh… Toshiro thought, a smile spreading across his face, I could get used to this. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" he crowed, and a Inyuasha sized crater was left with a very scraggly .., beaten up Inyuasha. "Whoa… you must've made Kagome really mad Inyuasha…" Shippo said in awe.

You have no idea how much…. Toshiro thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome Death god not

_Kagome Death god… not. _

My body… feels…heavy… her voice echoed inside her mind. She twitched, and finally opened her eyes to stare straight into the giantest breasts she'd ever laid eyes on. "OH captain! You're ok!" a woman's joyful voice sang, and Kagome felt her face become smothered by two fleshy soft pillows. She instantly tried to scramble away, but the long orange haired woman wouldn't let her go. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

"Captain? Are you alright? Or… was it something I did?" she said worriedly.

"What…do you think you're doing!" Kagome screeched.

"I'm sorry, you just looked…so adorable!" and she hugged Kagome. Kagome realized that she was shorter than she remembered, and her voice…didn't sound like hers.

"What the!.." she gasped, and she scrambled away from the strange woman, and ran outside to the small pond she saw. She looked at her reflection, and froze. Staring back at her was a boy's face, probably, elementary school age. With, white hair, and ice cold blue eyes with a hint of green.

"Captain… what's wrong?" the woman's tone asked worriedly. Kagome's heart beat fast. This wasn't her body…. Or her world…

"This has got to be a mistake…" her voice rose with anxiety.

"Oh dear…" said the woman worriedly.

"Vice captain Rangiku, I brought some fresh towels. How is little 'Shiro?" another younger female voice called knocking on the sliding door. "Not well Momo, I fear the Captain is suffering from amnesia." The woman called Rangiku said, sadly.

"I am not suffering from anything! I am not where I am supposed to be! I'm not this Captain either!" Kagome said, flaring up. 

"He really has lost his marbles." Momo said worriedly. "You're going to be ok Toshiro, please calm down."

"Still hasn't lost his temper." Rangiku said smiling, "So maybe that's a good sign."

Kagome took in her surroundings. Ok, she thought trying to stay calm, I am not who I was. I am in a strange place, and … she gasped.

"THE JEWEL!" she grabbed her neck, but the necklace was not there. She groaned.

"Toshiro! What's wrong? What jewel?" Momo asked curiously.

Kagome didn't know what caused this, but she had a hunch. She stood up and rammed into Momo. Momo fell backwards surprised. "!" Was on both their faces as Kagome panted.

"Ok! Where is HE!" she yelled.

Rangiku swiftly pinned Kagome's arms so she couldn't do any more damage. "Where is who? Why'd you attack Momo!" she asked astounded.

"I know this is one of HIS stupid stunts! Separating me from Inyuasha!" she yelled, trying to kick Rangiku.

"Stupid stunt of whom? Calm down Captain!" Rangiku tried to calm down her captain.

Kagome couldn't be calmed down though. "Don't you play dumb with me! I know you know who I'm talking about!" she flared.

Momo rubbed her head, and she and Rangiku shared a glance. Kagome took Rangiku's momentary lapse of strength to kick her. Rangiku doubled over surprised, and Kagome made a dash for the exit.

"Little Shiro! Wait!" cried Momo, but Kagome didn't heed her any attention. She ran outside, and saw a big wall surrounding the whole perimeter. With a quick glimpse behind her, she already saw Rangiku and Momo running at her. She panicked and inadvertently leapt into the air, and she gasped as she went up, up, up and then landed daintily onto the roof above the 12 foot stone perimeter.

"WHOA!" Kagome exclaimed in awe and surprise. She felt her reflexes sharpen as Momo and Rangiku both surrounded her. She gritted her teeth and instinctively jumped and ran on the roofs leaping naturally. Gliding like a crane, landing like a panther, she was amazed at this new ability that she didn't know she had. Then again, this wasn't her body.

Why was she in this world? Did Naraku really cause this? She knew she'd retaliated from anger but what if… Naraku had nothing to do with how she ended up here. She did remember one thing now that she stopped to think about it. The Jewel. She remembered that it had glowed before her passing out for no particular reason.

She needed answers, but she had no idea where to start. That's when she noticed the cat.


	6. Chapter 6 Black cats and pink Jewels

Yoroichi's Purrfect Crime

Kagome looked down at the black cat staring up at her with a… almost interested expression. Why is there a cat on the roof? She thought, although considering her past, this couldn't be any more surprising than finding out her brother Shota had been talking to a half dog demon.

Darn it! … where the hell am I? How'd did this happen? To be more accurate, WHY did this happen? She groaned. She heard the cat clear its throat. She looked down, wondering if she was going insane. After all, cats did NOT behave like humans from where she came from.

"Escuse me, Toshiro, but, what are you doing?" the cat purred in a masculine velvety tone.

Kagome shrieked. "IT TALKED TO ME!"

The cat cringed, its ears laid back on its head, as it hissed annoyed. "Not so loud, I can hear you know."

Kagome stammered, "Talking cats… I'm in some ten year old's body… I can apparently jump as high as Inyuasha… and the Shikon Jewel is gone… which means…" She pointed at the cat accusingly. "YOU STOLE THE JEWEL! GIVE IT BACK YOU… FIENDISH FELINE!"

The cat merely looked at her with a look of utmost curiosity, and sitting on its haunches, it merely swished its tail, and then began to intensely groom itself in front of her. "Please don't look, it's rude to stare." It purred at her coolly.

Kagome shook her head furiously. "FORGET THAT! YOU MUST KNOW NARAKU!"

"Honestly, you're the color black and all of a sudden everyone thinks you're the bad guy." The cat continued licking itself, and when it went to its legs Kagome inadvertnly covered her eyes. The cat laughed. "Toshiro… you are a true gent. Most men would do anything to sneak a peak at my hot body."

What hot body? Was all Kagome could think.

"I'm done, let's chat." The cat purred. "Sit, or stand. Stay. Good boy." The cat commanded in a playful tone.

Kagome realized that they wouldn't know she wasn't who they thought she was, unless she made it very clear she wasn't who they thought she was.

She tried to calm her beating heart, she had to think rationally. Already twice she'd slipped and yelled…. Maybe I do lose my temper too much… she thought.

"Toshiro… ever since you passed out on the mission… you've been … different." The cat said, swishing its tail absently. "Who is this Naraku and what jewel are you talking about?" it asked.

Kagome realized, what if they don't know anything? She knew the Shikon Jewel had powers but… maybe…she'd just stumbled on one of them. She gasped, what if _she couldn't get home without the jewel? _NO…. I don't want to be trapped here! she groaned.

"Toshiro, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" the cat asked.

Kagome didn't know. She hadn't been there. At least… she didn't think she was. She had been looking for Inyuasha who had once again followed her to her world, because the impatient idiot couldn't wait for her to return and thought it more important than a huge math, history, and language exam she had.

Now that I think about it…. Inyuasha and I got into a fight before this….

******the beautiful ripple before a flash back insert here XD ******

I woke up, refreshed, and glad to once again sleep in my warm bed. It certainly beat being out in the cold earth. My huge fat cat leapt onto the bed and made itself comfy at the foot. I smiled, petting the soft fur. I heard my mother call up the stairs, "Kagome, time for breakfast~"

"Coming mom!" I called down, grabbing my school uniform. I nuzzled it, enjoying the freshness of it. I felt so ungroomed before I returned, and now, I almost didn't want to go back to the Feudal Era of Japan. Almost. Despite all the hardships I faced, I enjoyed being with everyone, well, almost everyone. There was one in particular dog demon that pissed me off constantly. And, it takes a lot to get me pissed.

I was fastening my bra when I heard a tapping noise on my window. I absently opened the curtains, and came face to face, with

"INYUASHA!" I shrieked, and his face turned red and he fell out of the tree and I heard a crashing continuum as he hit hard ground below. Serves that dumb dog jerk right! I fumed. I was so embarrassed. Why does that idiot always find some way to ruin my day? I groaned. I was more concerned about that fact that he saw me in my undergarments, more so than I was for his particular well being.

I figured he'd be fine. He's hard headed anyways with a skull of steel but nothing in it. I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. I could care less about that moronic dog right now.

Shota came running into the kitchen. "MOM! KAGOME! GRANDPA! Something is wrong with Inyuasha!"

"That's new?" I rolled my eyes.

Shota's eyes filled with tears. "…It…. well… he's bleeding… and… I don't think…he's bre…breathing…." he broke down, and I felt myself go numb inside. Sure, he pissed me off, was a womanizing two timing kibble brained jerkwad… but… I never meant what I said and as I ran from the kitchen and out side to where he was under my window, I could only hope, that he wasn't dead.

A growing pool of blood surrounded his head, and I felt myself choke up. "Oh Inyuasha!" I began to cry.

"…Check…..to see…. If I'm … actually dead….be…fore…you…deci…de…to….plan for …my funeral…." He murmured weakly.

I looked at him, and sobbed all over again. "OH InyUASHA! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR, I FORGIVE YOU AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN. I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE OK!" Ifelt his pulse, and it was very faint, very faint…but…there. I sobbed with relief, but …. How could he get help? We couldn't go to a hospital… that would be impossible! … how would I explain the ears?

"It's ok….I didn't see nothing….special.. …anyways…." He groaned. All sympathy evaporated. "HMPH! SIT BOY!" I yelled, wiping away my tears angrily.

"YAAAARGH!" THUD! "SIT SIT SIT!" THUD! THUD! THUD!

Shota, Mom, and Grandpa came out running. "Kagome! If you keep doing that, HE REALLY WILL DIE!" exclaimed Shota. He deserves it! I thought angrily.

Inyuasha passed out after that. I refused to talk to him and decided after he got better, I was gonna ignore him forever. Maybe not forever…at least a week.

But, after I got back from a wonderful day of not knowing anything and I think I failed my math test, I got news from my mother. "Kagome…he's gone…."

"What? GONE? How can that be?" I asked dumbstruck.

My mother shook her head, worriedly. "I don't know, there are no signs of his actually leaving… and Grandpa was there a few minutes before he went missing… he forgot his feather charm to dispel disease or something of the sort, and that's when he discovered Inyuasha was gone…."

I felt a thump in my chest. Inyuasha… I really shouldn't care…. but my Samaritan heart forbade me from ignoring this. That hopeless idiot! I thought, tears swelling up.

"Ma, I'm gonna go look for him! can you put my stuff in my room!" I asked my mom, dropping my school bag.

"Sure honey… be safe!" my mother called out as I ran back down the road to begin my frantic search for Inyuasha. The Shikon Jewel shards, around my neck, sent a thumping through me. Even though it was only half put together, it was still, incredible. It must be helping me find Inyuasha! I reasoned. That was when I almost crashed into one of my child hood friends, Rima. "Rima!" I exclaimed. "I thought you went on a trip to Europe!"

My friend Rima, who had moved away when I was ten, looked at me with her intense sea blue eyes. "I just got back, I decided that I was gonna do half Europe, and then do my Violin concert in America." My heart sank. I hadn't seen her in so long, and I groaned at the crummy timing of her return.

She grabbed one of my hands, "Oh Kagome, you look swell! It's been too long since we last talked in person! There is so much I want to tell you!"

I attempted to smile. "I so want to hear everything, but… I'm really busy right now…" I said hurriedly.

"Oh….what is it?" she asked curiously.

"I'm looking for my…a…dog…" I said weakly.

"I'll help!" she said eagerly.

"You don't want to do that!" I said quickly. "He may bite your head off."

"Oh dear…" Rima said, worriedly. "Will you be…"

I already ran further away, heading for Central Park.

"ok…" Rima finished. She scratched her head. What was Kagome up to? She shrugged and continued walking back to her house. Darn it! Inyuasha! Angry tears swelled in my eyes, as I ran through the park. Finally, I slowed, catching my breath. I called out, "Inyuasha! Where are you!" suddenly, the Jewel began to glow, and that was when I passed out.

******************end flashback*******************

That means… Kagome thought, that that must have meant that Inyuasha was there!... but….why would the jewel put me in this body?... unless. She gasped. What if_ that boy was in her body!_

"NOOOooooooOoooooo!" she shrieked. "I DON'T WANT A TEN YEAR OLD IN MY BODY!"

The cat looked at her with a surprised/curious expression. "Toshiro… you know I can hear you right?"

Kagome looked at the cat. "It was the pink Shikon jewel… it did this to me! I'm not… Toshiro! My name is Kagome!"

The cat looked at her, then closed its eyes. "Well," it purred, "We do have an interesting dilemma at hand, don't we?"


End file.
